Clueless Victim
by dsaANON
Summary: Awakening from a hazy afternoon nap - confused and clueless - actions and decision were made with routine ease only to find a surprise at the end. SHIZNAT. Halloween Special.


**A/N: **Happy Halloween!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Clueless Victim<strong>

I awoke in a grog-like state as the vibration of my cell phone against my glass startled me awake.

My mind felt thick and clouded as I tried to gather my surroundings - my eyes peel back only to clench tightly once again as the rays of light stung me.

I searched blindly with one hand towards the deafening rattle in hopes to find the offending contraption.

I attempted to peek through the fingers of my other to soften the blow of the rays - I was lying on my living room couch and judging from the mild orange glow shining through the curtain it must have been late afternoon.

"Hello, Fujino speaking." I managed a polite greeting once I found my phone upon the coffee table.

I sat up rubbing my sore neck as Haruka, on the other end, spoke with her usual gusto:

"Bubuzuke! Are you dressed? We're downstairs now. Come quickly or we'll be late for the party!"

I cringed back away from the phone as my sensitive ears rang in pain.

'Party? What party?' I wondered - the cogs in my mind churned uncharacteristically slowly to remember: 'That's right: How can I forget? Natsuki invited me to her and Mai's Halloween party in their dorm room. It's a costume party and I'm meeting Natsuki there since she'd be too busy with preparations to pick me up and Haruka will be providing my transport... But somehow I feel that I'm mistaken about something...'

I looked down to find that I was already dressed in a white lace, long-sleeve dress with red colouring smeared from my collar - half way down my chest.

'When did this happen?' I asked myself whilst attempting to remember what it was I was doing before my afternoon nap.

"Yes, I'm dressed." I answered - rising to my feet to get ready to leave. "I'm sorry I lost track of time. I'll be down soon."

In my rush I hastily gathered my make up into my bag for later application, took my keys and left.

When I arrived to the car, it was dusk and I found Haruka standing proudly and unabashed beside her car in a revealing metal and leather armour with her hair dyed black, and a large metal ring clasped onto the side of her leather skirt.

"I hope you weren't waiting long." I commented – resisting the look of shock and awe from my face and nodded in greeting to Yukino in the passenger seat and showing a familiar smile to Reito in the back seat with me.

"No, not at all." Yukino replied in her usual quiet voice. "You look nice Fujino-san."

Her short blonde-wigged head craned around to speak to me in the back seat behind her – her wooden staff that was propped beside her and the brown crop top and yellow sash she wore was not overlooked by my eyes.

"Yes, I agree. Whatever you did with your make up really accentuate your eyes, Shizuru-san - they're more hauntingly beautiful than ever." Reito added with his dashing smile that went well with his regal attire and bejewelled crown.

"Why, thank you Reito-san." I gladly accepted the compliment as I continued to struggle through my hazy thoughts.

'Had I already put make up on prior to my nap? Why was I taking a nap in the first place?'

The slam of the car door jolted me from my thoughts - my hearing and senses oddly attuned despite my confused state.

"Let's get going." Haruka commanded gruffly as she swept her locks back, over her shoulder, revealing her metallic shoulder plate and bare skin

My eyes felt caught by her pristine, ivory skin that contrasted against her ebony tresses - I couldn't help but marvel at the ethereal glow the street light reflected upon it as the car sped by one after another.

* * *

><p>"I thought had I caught a fairer glance of thee, I'd find myself of clearer sight but alas I cannot deny it no more - it eludes me and my curiosity gnaws deep within my bosom. Who would you two fair maiden happen to be tonight?" Reito asked during a lull in the conversation a short time after we had arrived.<p>

Since our arrival at Mai's dorm Reito had kept up the speech - keeping in his character of a dashing prince - he was a fiesta of blue and gold, armed with a jewelled sword; a rose hidden within his vest and a crown as well.

We stood in a small circle with a drink in hand and waiting to greet the hostess that was busy with last minute preparations.

"I'm a warrior princess! And Yukino is a travelling, um what were you again?" Haruka replied.

"Bard. We're Xena and Gabrielle. They're from an old T.V series about ancient Greece. I'm not sure if you've heard about them." Yukino provided - fidgeting uncomfortable in her sari-like attire.

"Yeah I overheard the shows' name and liked the idea of a warrior princess, so I suggested it to Yukino! She looked it up and found us a costume." Our loud friend bragged as her quieter counterpart blushed nervously.

"The two of you truly are in the spirit of Halloween, as you can see I'm just another hapless victim of a brutal attack." I remarked, keeping the conversation afloat as my eyes scanned the crowded room for my blue-haired goddess.

"Oh yeah I noticed the marks. Are you and Natsuki dressing as a pair?" Haruka mentioned with her head tilted awkwardly.

"I bet the mutt is coming as a werewolf." Nao joined in - entering our circle along with her roommate Aoi and Mai's other classmate Chie.

"Wow, Xena and Gabrielle!" Aoi pointed out in recognition.

"Ha-haa! I knew it!" Chie cried to Haruka and Yukino's pride and embarrassment.

The two of them wore worn and ripped clothing, synthetic blood drenching most of their clothing and exposed skin with fake stick-on gashes on their slim necks and randomly on their arms and legs.

Whereas the young red-head they came with wore a long red dress with a spilt along the side revealing a strapped gun high upon her thigh.

"I came as Alice from Resident Evil - you know that American zombie movie - those two are my zombie victims." Nao provided - a glint in her eyes told me she caught my eyes marvelling her pale slender leg - she drew her glass of dark red liquid to her lips that drew me to mine.

At that moment I felt so thirsty yet the sensation of the drink I had sipped did nothing to quench that dire need.

"I guess we'll have to see, once Natsuki-" I started to reply.

"Natsuki? Where? Where the hell is she?" Mai jumped into our conversation with a tray of nibbles at hand and an angry expression that did not go well with her Little Bo Peep costume.

The white with pink trim bonnet framed and pushed her vibrant orange hair back against her face to emphasise the murderous and stressed look she wore - her hooked staff resting in the crook of her arm and a fluffy black sheep Mikoto sneaking around from behind her pink and white dress.

"That girl said she'd help me with the party but she's been acting weird since last night and then next thing I know she storms out saying there's something she needs to do!" Our hostess growled – her grip upon the tray trembled with anger. "Where is she anyway?" Her eyes darted to my left and right before settling questioningly at me.

"Ara, we'd thought she'd be here. Natsuki said she'd be too busy - so I asked Haruka to drive me." I answered in shock at the residual anger towards my girlfriend ended up upon me.

"Damn! I swear she was going to find you! Where the heck is she?" Mai's anger flared again before leaving to make her round to the other guests with Mikoto in tow.

"Hoho. You don't see Mai like that often." Chie muttered in a hushed mumble.

"Excuse me for a moment" I said with an apologetic smile as I walked away from the crowd to a quiet corner.

My hand searched worriedly into my bag in search for my phone; once I found it I unlocked it to find two missed messages from my beloved Natsuki:

_'Where did you go?' 'Are you at the party? I'm coming now.' _They wrote.

'Where did _I_ go? Was she at my apartment?' I wondered as once again I tried to remember my afternoon that remained fuzzy.

I looked into my inbox to find an even earlier message from my girlfriend:

_'Are you at home? I need to see you. I'm coming over.'_

'She came over?' My mind began to trail as it grasped at straws of my hazy memory in hopes to conjure a clear picture when the shouts of our hostess drew my attention.

"Natsuki! Where the hell have you been?" I saw the hook end of her staff shake visibly in anger above the head of the crowds.

My sight moved towards the angry shaking to find my girlfriend striding towards me.

Her midnight blue hair was tied and gelled back; she wore a high collared cloak with red lining over her black vested white shirt – the epitome of a vampire; and finally my eyes met hers... And everything came back to me.

_"What's wrong, Natsuki? I thought you were busy helping Mai out today." I asked as I opened my apartment door to the respond to the hasty rapping - whilst in the back of my mind I hoped it wasn't a stranger I was about to greet in my bloody attire._

_"Shizuru." I heard my girlfriend grasp in desperation._

_Her head was downcast, an arm resting heavily on my door frame and her hand was grasped upon her neck - and then, finally, when she looked up my breath was taken back._

_Her eyes - those forest green eyes I've fallen in love and lose myself in - had changed. Hauntingly beautiful red eyes reflected my own; they drew me in and captivated me; she moved into my apartment - her hands traced over my jaw line and down my neck. I backed away into my home and she followed, before I knew it searing hot pain stung my neck and then nothing._

"Shizuru, are you okay?" Her husky sound asked me in a concerned hush – her hand tentatively found and held mine.

My mind was still hazy as I tried to focus on those unfamiliar red eyes - the feeling of thirst became unbearable and I clasped my hand over my throat - my mouth felt like cotton.

"Come on, Shizuru." She whispered - her sharpened incisors accidentally grazing the edge of my ear. "Let's go outside and I got you a drink."

Upon her word my nose had picked it up - the rich smell of iron that drove my senses wild.

"Natsuki." I gasped - my fangs nicking the inside of my mouth.

I was so thirsty.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry about Reito's "Medieval" speech - obviously I'm not very good at it lol


End file.
